You make me feel so young
by MagentaApple
Summary: 4X14 "Et à moins que Lady Hummel ne soit vraiment une Lady , il était à toi." Le test de grossesse n'était pas à Rachel. Il était à Kurt. Mpreg. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Hey :3

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle ficlette, inspiré du 4X15.

**Disclaimer :** Seul l'histoire et mes idées farfelues m'appartiennent. Je ne possède pas Glee. _(Heureusement, sinon, le show se nommerait « Klaine et les pioupious »)_

**Warnings :** Mpreg, _(=Male Pregnancies, ou les hommes peuvent tombés « enceints »)_

**Pairing :** KurtxBlaine , mention de KurtxAdam.

* * *

-Bon, ok, maintenant qu'on est seules, j'aimerai parler de ce que j'ai trouvé dans ta poubelle de salle de bain, sous ta tonne de mouchoirs, de cotons tiges déguelasses et de lingettes anti-acné usagées.

Rachel haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sans même faire attention à la brune, Santana continua.

-Et à moins que Lady Hummel, ne soit vraiment une Lady, c'était à toi.

Voyant que Rachel ne comprenait toujours pas, elle soupira.

-Berry. Tu n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de me parler de ce test ?

-Quel test ?

\- Rachel, ne fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas. Tu peux me faire confiance, je suis ton amie. Tu peux tout me dire.

-Mais..

-Bon sang , Rachel ! Je sais reconnaitre un test de grossesse , quand même !

-Mais je te jure qu'il n'est pas à moi !

Un long silence plana après cette révélation. Chacune fixait l'autre, incrédules.

-Mais, reprit Santana, si il n'est pas à toi, il est à qui ? Ici, y'a que moi, toi, Kurt et … OH MON DIEU. Je savais qu'il y'avait un truc louche avec lui ! C'est sûr !

-De qui tu parles ?

-Brody, bien sûr ! J'ai toujours su que sa peau était trop parfaite pour appartenir à la gente masculine !

Rachel l'observa longtemps, et, avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu entrainer une longue dispute sur le « Dealeur de drogue », une voix aigue et très familière se fit entendre derrière elles.

-Ce n'est ni le test de Rachel, ni celui de Brody.

Les jeunes filles se retournèrent, en même tant, vers la source.

Kurt.

Santana plissa les yeux, non convaincue.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Je veux dire, aucun d'entre nous n'a fait passer une échographie à Berry ou a vérifié les parties de-

-Parce que c'est le mien.

La réponse résonna longtemps dans l'appartement vide. Santana et Rachel fixaient Kurt avec la bouche entrouverte, pendant que ce dernier se contenta d'observer le sol, refusant tout contact visuelle avec elles.

-Mais.. Comment ? , réussit à formuler Rachel.

Kurt prit beaucoup de temps avant de répondre, sans pour autant quitter le parquet des yeux.

-De la manière la plus basique. Moi. Blaine. Le mariage de Mr Shuester.

Santana , restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant , lança d'une traite :

-Mais , Kurt , il était positif…

-Je sais.

Et il craqua.

Rachel se leva précipitamment et serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras , alors que de grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues du châtain.

-Je sais pas.. Je sais pas comment c'est arrivé ! On s'est protégé et tout .. Suffoqua-t-il.

-Chut .. Kurt , c'est bon. On est là. On est avec toi, répondit Rachel tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui.

Santana rejoignit l'embrassade , et ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position , Kurt sanglotant , et Rachel lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

Après quelques minutes , il se calma enfin , et essuya ses larmes du revers de son pull , les filles desserrant leur prise sur lui. Il les regarda et su qu'elles se posaient la même question. Il prit une bouffée d'air et avoua :

-J'ai le gêne. Celui qui permet à un homme de porter et d'enfanter un enfant. Je l'ai toujours su , c'est mon père qui m'avait prévenu.

Il fit une pause , et prit le silence pour un encouragement .

-Blaine aussi le savait. Je lui ai dit dès qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble. On avait prévu d'essayer d'avoir un bébé de cette voie là..On en a toujours voulu un .. Mais.. Pas à cette âge.

Et il se remit à pleurer.

-J'ai tout gâché , maintenant ! Tous .. Tous nos projets , nos rêves ! Tout est fichu ! C'est ma faute !

Rachel lui prit visage en coupe , et repoussa quelques mèches qui le cachaient , et lui chuchota d'une voix douce.

-Sweet-heart , rien n'est gâché . Vous allez continuer vos vies normalement. Rien ne va changer. Juste un petit bébé qui s'incrustera dans vos routines habituelles . Et dis-toi que tu peux toujours choisir d'avor-

-JAMAIS.

Il avait presque hurlé ce mot. Rachel eu un mouvement de recul devant la hausse du ton impressionnante du châtain. Quand ce dernier prit conscience de ce qu'il avait fait , ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il mit une de ses mains devant sa bouche :

-Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolé , Rachel ! Je voulais pas.. C'est ..C'est juste.. C'est une partie de moi. Et je ne pourrais jamais me convaincre de m'en débarrasser d'une façon si cruelle…Je.. Je.. Je pense que je l'aime déjà.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et enroula ses deux bras autour de sa taille , pour le serrer contre elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est tout à fait normal de ta part , et nous comprenons , dit-elle d'une voix calme.

-Ouais. On comprend ! Avec les hormones et tout..

-SANTANA ! C'est pas le moment ! répliqua la juive.

-Rho , si on peut même plus rigoler.. Mais c'est vrai. Je pense pas que t'es le genre de personne qui prend bien une grossesse. Blaine va avoir du mal à te supporter pendant 9 mois complet , Hummel.

A l'entente du nom du brun , Kurt pâlit. Comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Ses yeux se firent ronds , et sa bouche demeura entrouverte . Santana fut la première à comprendre.

-Kurt .. Tu lui en as parlé ?

* * *

Voilà voilà pour le premier chapitre :3

Par contre le prochain ne sera posté que dans une semaine au minimum. [ Vacances ^^ ]

Reviews ? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Ne me mangez pas , s'il vous plaît.**

Oui , je sais. Ça fait un bail que j'ai "délaisser" cette fiction.

Et cela pour une raison très simple. J'avais pas le temps. Entre les vacances , mon pc qui me plante , le malaise d'un de mes proches , le fait que je fus malade 2 semaines.. J'aurais eu du mal à caser ce chapitre quelque part.

Mais Hier , j'avais mon pc , j'étais pas malade , alors j'ai mis en boucle ma liste ''Klaine'' sur mon téléphone , et j'ai écris..écris..écris..

Donc voilà le deuxième chapitre , TRES en retard. Je précise qu'il est présenté sous forme de Flash Back , je penses que c'était évidant , mais je préfère mettre un point dessus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kurt vérifia que personne n'était dans l'appartement : Rachel avait encore un rendez-vous avec Brody et il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Santana mais elle serait surement entrain de traîner dans un endroit quelconque et ne sera de retour que vers minuit.

Parfait.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain commune, en prenant soin d'apporter le sachet de la pharmacie, et ferma la porte à clé. Réflexe.

Il s'adossa contre le carrelage froid pendant un moment et ferma les yeux quelques minutes, histoire de remettre ses idées en place. Quand il les rouvrit, son regard dériva directement vers le sac en plastique près de la porte. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'y dirigea d'un pas décidé avant d'en sortir quatre emballages roses similaires. Il se rappelle encore de la tête de la caissière lorsqu'il lui a demandé QUATRE tests.

Il sortit le premier tube blanc et l'examina sous tous ses angles, tel un objet étranger. Il se décida enfin à lire la notice, avant de suivre les indications et … d'attendre.

...

1 minute.

_Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il était vraiment con de croire qu'il pourrait être.. Non, il ne l'était pas._

45 secondes.

_Et pour les nausées ? Peut-être qu'il était seulement malade. Rachel lui a surement refilé quelque chose. Oui, voilà. Rachel._

30 secondes.

_Et le fait qu'il dorme plus que d'habitude et se sente constamment fatigué ? Faut blâmer Vogue. Trop d'heure de travail et pas assez de repos. Voilà._

15 secondes.

_La prise de poids alors ? Bah, il a surement abusé des livraisons à domicile. Manger des pizzas à chaque dîner, c'est pas très sain. Faudrait qu'il en parle à Rachel. _

5 secondes.

_Et le manque d'une activité sportive._

_Ça expliquerait les douleurs au dos._

2 secondes.

_Bon bah voilà, tout est expliqué correctement._

_Reste plus qu'à tout ranger et faire comme si-_

**BIP BIP BIP.**

Il se leva précipitamment du bord de la baignoire, et récupéra le test, le mit de côté, tout en essayant d'imaginer une manière de s'en débarrasser sans que les filles ne se doutent de quelque chose. Elles pourront s'imaginer des choses, genre qu'il serait.. _Nan, impossible._

Il continua à rire et ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il annonçait, et ce ne fut que quand il eut fini de tout remettre à sa place qu'il remarqua le petit tube blanc toujours posé sur le bord du lavabo. Il le reprit dans ses mains, et, par curiosité, le retourna.

Et c'est là qu'il le lâcha.

Sur la fenêtre, étaient affichés deux petites croix roses.

Positif.

C'était positif.

Il… Il était …

_NON._

Il ne l'était pas. Il savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'être.. Pas maintenant…

_ARRÊTE, KURT._

_C'est surement un faux positif, oui voilà. Un faux positif. C'était surement ça._

Il prit une grande inspiration et attrapa les trois autres tests qu'il avait soigneusement rangés, et les utilisa tous.

Ils étaient tous positifs.

**Il était enceint.**

Il se radossa maladroitement sur le mur , et remarqua que ses mains tremblaient , et que sa respiration était saccadé..

_Kurt , calme-toi , c'est pas le moment de faire une crise de panique.. Respire .. Inspire, expire.. Voilà…_

Une fois le choc passé, il pensa -calmement- aux options qui s'offraient à lui :

Il n'oserait jamais avorté.. Ce serait cruel. L'adoption... A envisager, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée. Il se souvient très bien de ce que Quinn lui avait dit à propos de Beth.. Elle avait regretté pendant longtemps de l'avoir fait adoptée, et avait essayé tous les moyens pour la récupérer..

Mais d'abord , y'avait Blaine.

Il ne lui dira rien. Pas moyen qu'il soit au courant , ça ne fera que compliqué les choses.

Et il n'avait besoin de personne pour s'occuper d'un bébé.

_Il était Kurt Hummel , et il trouvera un plan._

_Tout se passera bien. _

Enfin c'est ce qu'il espère ..

Il se releva , pris les trois tubes restés sur la vasque , les remis dans le sac en plastique , vérifia sa coiffure dans le miroir , essuya ses dernières larmes et sortit la tête haute , un faux sourire sur le visage.

* * *

**Le Lendemain :**

Kurt referma la porte de l'appartement, en calculant mentalement, combien il lui faudra de temps , pour prendre une douche rapide , avant de s'enrouler dans sa couette.

Il était fatigué. Encore une autre journée épuisante..

Il s'apprêta à prendre un soda du réfrigérateur, quand il entendit les voix distinguées de Rachel et Santana :

-.. Je sais reconnaître un test de grossesse , quand même !

Il faillit lâcher la canette.

_Non , non , non…Il s'était débarrassé des trois tests .._

Trois ? MERDE. Il avait foiré.

_De toute façon , elles auraient finies par savoir . Kurt , tu vis avec elles H24.. Tu n'aurais pas pu le cacher indéfiniment.. _

Il posa la canette sur le comptoir, et rejoignit ses colocataires dans le salon. Sur le chemin, quelques mots lui parvinrent, tels que "_Pas à moi" _,_ "Brody" _, "_truc louche"_.

-..Sa peau trop parfaite pour appartenir à la gente masculine !

_Santana et ses conneries.. Fais toi une raison Kurt , tu empêcheras une dispute , c'est déjà ça.._

_Allez , courage._

-Ce n'est ni le test de Rachel , ni celui de Brody.

_Allez Kurt , tu peux le faire.. Fais leur confiance , elles ne diront rien.. Et tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi.. Tu n'as rien à perdre.._

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Je veux dire .. Personne n'a fait passer une échographie à Rachel ou à vérifier les parties de ..

_1..2..3…_

-Parce que c'est le mien.

* * *

Voilà , voilà..

En passant , j'avais même pensé à abandonner cette fiction à un moment , mais j'ai reçu des MP de personnes qui attendait la suite , et ça m'a motivé..

Donc , si vous me laissez une reviews , sachez que j'y répondrais , et que ça me poussera à écrire le troisième chapitre plus vite.

Bisous

PS : Désolé si ce chapitre est un peu "brouillons" , comme je l'ai dit plus haut , je l'ai écris à la vas-vite.. Donc..


	3. Sorry

Hey,

Premièrement , je tiens à m'excuser.

J'avais promis de publier un nouveau chapitre , chose que je n'ai pas faite , depuis maintenant près d'un an.

Je ne peux blâmer personne mais moi-même pour ça.

A chaque fois que je me décidais d'écrire , sois je m'en lasser rapidement , sois cela me paraissait inutile.

Donc à chaque fois , la même routine , jusqu'à ce que j'arrête carrément d'y penser.

De cette façon , cette petite note est là juste pour vous prouvez que j'existe encore et que je suis prête à continuer cette fiction – pas régulièrement , mais quand même- si quelques personnes y tiennent encore.

Sinon , je la supprimerais sans regret. Et dans ce cas là , j'aimerais vous dire que cela a été une énorme partie de plaisir de pouvoir partager avec vous ces quelques chapitres.

Sincèrement,

MagentaApple.


End file.
